masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:24.252.51.195
Legion: A House Divided Please note that your addition to Legion's loyalty mission was incorrect. The loss of the crew is not dependent on the mission, rather it is dependent on how many missions/assignments you take on after the installation of the Reaper IFF. If you do any missions or assignments after the installation of the IFF, you will lose crew members. 1-3 = half the crew, 4+ everyone except Doctor Chakwas. Again it is depended on the numbers after the installation of the IFF, not anything else. We have offical sources to back that up. Lancer1289 03:57, July 16, 2010 (UTC) right. therefore, if you do this mission, it will count as one of those missions unless you have done all other missions and assignments. it is the only mission acquired after the IFF besides the suicide mission. if you have other missions you still have to do, and the Legion loyalty mission, then you are only allowed x number of missions. x being how many loyalty missions you have left to complete. for example, you have samara's and legion's loyalty mission and Liara's Illium mission to do after you acquire the IFF. You are allowed 2 missions. So if you chose Samara's mission and Liara's mission, then you can't do legion's if you want to save the entire crew. On the other hand, if you have done everything you can before the IFF, then Legion's mission is the only one you can acquire and it is a loyalty mission, therefore you can do it. :I think you misunderstood what I was saying, and probably my link didn't help now that I look at it. The timer for the loss of the crew does not exclude loyalty missions. If you do one mission or assignment after the IFF is installed then you start losing crew, loyalty missions or not. You can acquired Legion's loyalty mission before and do it before the installation of the IFF, but if you do it after you will lose half the crew, which you said didn't happen. I have had one walkthrough where I did Legion's loyalty mission after the IFF was installed, and lost half the crew, and this part has been confirmed that doing any mission/assignment affect that counter. :As to the timer, it is set on a number, that we don't know or can confirm, but we've heard stories from 1 mission/assignment to 5 missions/assignments. We don't know how it is set, and speuclating doesn't help. But again either way, if you do any mission, loyalty or not, or assignment after the installation of the IFF, then you lose half the crew, do 4+ and you lose them all. :Overall the information you added was incorrect becuase again the amount of missions/assignemtns for losing crew doesn't exclude loyalty missions, which you stated that it did. Lancer1289 04:59, July 16, 2010 (UTC) i'm pretty sure we're saying the same thing. you said you did Legion's loyalty mission and did lost half the crew. But you also said that you did another assignment/mission as well. That would be why you lost half the crew. You probably did every other loyalty mission besides Legion's, leaving you with only a 1 mission/assignment leeway before heading for the Omega 4 Relay. My 1st playthrough, I had Samara's and Legion's loyalty mission and one other miscellaneous assignment. I did all 3 and lost half the crew. My 2nd playthrough, I did every mission and assignment possible before getting the IFF. I then did Legion's loyalty mission, and went through the Omega 4 Relay and didn't lose any crew members. :No we aren't saying the same thing on one point. If you would look at the Stop the Collectors page, it notes about the offical source and how many missions/assignments are allowed. This does include loyalty missions becuase after the IFF instalation on that one playthrough, all I did was Legion's loyalty mission, and I still lost half the crew, then backtracked 7 hours ot undo that. The timer for losing crew does not exclude loyalty missions, it includes all missions and assignments, wich you again siad it excluded. On your playthrough, if you had done one more mission/assignment, you would have lost everyone except Chakwas. Loyalty missions count just like every other mission. :As to the information, it was unnecessary as the information is covered elsewhere, more appropiate, and is not necessary in that ariticle. Also it was again incorrect because unless time stopped while you are doing them, loyalty missions are taken into account for the crew loss counter. Lancer1289 05:54, July 16, 2010 (UTC)